whats seen through her eyes
by LuLu Reader
Summary: This is the normal version of harry potter, but through Ginny's point of view throughout ALL of the events that happened throughout all the books, even when she first see's him a year before going to hogwarts herself. Please enjoy


i do not own any of this. it all, most unfortunately, belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. please comment, and be nice but stern about what i need to improve please. this is my first Fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it!

**Ginny's story. **

_Chapter 1-_

_I first saw him the year before I was headed to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry myself. We were trying to get onto platform 9 & ¾, at Kings Cross Station, and I was the only person to notice him at first; my mom was busy getting my brothers through the barrier to the platform. He had black hair that stuck straight up in the back, bright green eyes, and round glasses that were broken in the middle and tied back together with a lot of tape. He was wearing clothes probably 3 times too big for his body, and looked very shabby. He was standing there watching my brothers run through the barrier one by one with fascination, shock, and admiration etched all over his face at seeing each of them disappear through what looked like a solid brick column. After Percy, Fred and George had gone through I had a minute of panic in my stomach and wondered if this was a muggle boy who just happened to notice us vanishing through the barrier that looked completely solid. However he seemed like a wizard, considering the gorgeous white owl he had with him, which most muggle (non-magical people) don't usually carry around, especially young muggle boys. Right before Ron was about to go and before I could tell my mum my suspicions, he spoke up. _

"_Excuse me," _

_Mum turned to see who had spoken, "hello, dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." _

"_Yes," he said. "The thing is—the thing is, I don't know how to—"_

"_How to get onto the platform?" _

_The boy nodded._

"_Not to worry," said mum, "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."_

"_Er—Okay," _

_He straightened his trolley and sized up the wall for a second then ran straight at it. Right when he was almost there he closed his eyes and tensed ready for impact, but a moment later he vanished through it. Immediately after he went through I started whining to my mum again, as I had been before I noticed the boy._

"_Mom can't I go..?" I said._

"_You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet, and take my hand we'll go through together after Ron." _

_Ron went through, then after him, me and my mom casually walked through, so we didn't draw attention from the passing muggles. When we emerged on the other side almost an instant later, I saw a more beautiful train than any of that on other side of the barrier, but what I was looking for was the black haired boy we saw earlier, but he seemed to have already gone on to the train. So I busied myself by looking for the red heads in the crowd I knew would be my brothers, meeting friends and putting their belonging in their compartments on the train. A little while later when everyone came back to say good-bye they were all joking and excited while I was just trying my hardest not to cry. This was the first year in all my life I was going to be home alone all year. But after mom tried to clean some dirt off of Ron's nose, and Fred and George made fun of Percy for boasting about his Prefect badge and duties like he had been all summer, Fred and George told me something that got me really excited,_

"_Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Said Fred._

"_You know who that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" said George._

"_Who?"_

"_Harry Potter!" _

_I didn't believe him for a fraction of a second, and then I said,_

"_Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh, please..."_

"_You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." She said in a clipped tone, then in a softer voice she said, "Is he really Fred? How do you know?"_

"_Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there—like lightning."_

"_Poor dear—no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked home to get onto the platform," said mum. _

"_Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?_

_Mum became extremely stern and said, _

"_I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."_

_The whistle then sounded and I started to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. This was going to be the first year I will be home alone with just my parents. Fred and George saw me crying and tried to cheer me up, and I gave a reluctant watery chuckle, but a moment later they were leaving me to go off on their own adventures. Sometimes I very much envy Fred and George. They're twins and always have each other; they're each other's very best friends, and they are the biggest trouble maker's I've ever known. So naturally they always usually have fun. But at least they have each other, I'm not going to have anyone this year, and that will not be fun when my mum is someone who likes to clean…a lot, and I have homeschooling, so that should be great. _

_While the train was leaving, kids were sticking their heads out shouting last minute goodbyes to their families, and I look along the train to try and find somebody in my family. While looking I saw Harry Potter, looking out the window, and he looked at me, so I quickly started running at random alongside the train while I knew my face slowly got redder and redder. I saw Fred and George up a little ways from me, but the train was too fast and I fell behind quickly. Once the train got too fast for me to run any further with it, I stopped and just stood there watching it turn a corner and disappear. _

_While leaving the train station I couldn't help but think about Harry Potter. Neither had it seemed did my mom, she kept saying things like "poor boy, I wish I could help him…" and "He was very sweet, very polite…" I knew how she felt, but I wasn't going to voice how I was feeling to her. _

_****** 4 months later ******  
I was just finishing the work my mum was making me read do fro homeschooling when an owl popped up in the kitchen window. I quickly jumped up, eager to have a reason not to do my work, and got the letters from the owl. There were 3, from Ron, Fred and George, and Percy. I opened Fred and Georges first, thinking it would be most exciting,_

Dear Mum and Dad,

Everything is the same old, same old. Me and George are top of our class and all the teachers worship us, aren't you proud? We haven't blown up a toilet yet, but things are getting a bit slow around here, so who knows maybe it will be a good idea for the near future. Just to tell you before you get a letter in the post, we didn't do anything major, we were having a snowball fight and Filch just happened to be passing through, and it was just a big misunderstanding really. Well we have got quidditch practice now, and guess what there's a new kid on the team, and he's Harry Potter, AND he's your wittle Ronnikin's new friend. He's a cool guy, and a great seeker, but keep it quiet, Wood wants to keep him a secret till the first game. Tell Ginny we both said hi, and we miss her and love her.

Lots of love,

Fred and George

I quickly put away that letter, and opened Ron's. It said,

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is GREAT! I love it here. I know I started off a little badly cause of getting lost and all but it's still great. I miss you two, and can't wait to be home. Tell Ginny I said hi, and that we all miss her. When she comes next year she is going to love it here. You know how I was telling about my new friend? Harry Potter? Well he's now on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! He's really good, but Harry said that Wood wants to keep him a secret weapon for the next match. We've sort of made a new friend now, me and harry, her name is Hermione Granger. She's really smart, and I'm surprised she wasn't in Ravenclaw, but she seems to like Gryffindor. Well nothing much has really happened but just wanted to write you. I love and miss you.

Love you,

Ron

I slowly closed the letter. I was now thinking about how much I wanted to go to Hogwarts even more now. It had been just 4 short months, but it felt like forever since I had seen anyone. The guys from Hogwarts weren't even coming home for Christmas this year. Granted we were going to go see Charlie in Romania, but it still would be nice to see Fred, George, Ron, and even Percy. I left the kitchen and was heading upstairs, thinking of how boring things were already, and that I would have to suffer more of this? It just seemed too unfair, if you asked me.

**********

sorry if this first chapter ends badly, i didnt want this chapter to be too long so i tried not to rant about her being upset about being alone all year. PLEASE, PLEASE, please tell me if you like it so far, otherwise i wont continue.


End file.
